


shades of gray.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [28]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik used to think everything was black or white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shades of gray.

Erik used to think everything was black or white. You were with him, or you were against him. You collaborated with Shaw, or you didn't. You were someone he had to kill, or you weren't. But then he met Charles, and nothing about Charles was black or white. Charles understood some of Erik's rage, but also swore there was serenity too. Charles lingered between truths, between lies, in the middle of two emotions. So perhaps that's why it couldn't work in the end. Erik needed black and white, while Charles wanted him to see there were shades of gray too.


End file.
